As integrated circuits become more and more dense, the width of interconnect layers that connect transistors and other devices of the integrated circuit to each other is reduced. As the width decreases, the resistance increases. Accordingly, many companies are looking to switch from a traditional aluminum interconnect to a copper interconnect. Unfortunately, copper is very difficult to etch in a semiconductor process flow. Therefore, damascene processes have been proposed to form copper interconnects.
A typical damascene process consists of forming an interlevel dielectric 12 first over a semiconductor body 10, as shown in FIG. 1A. The interlevel dielectric 12 is then patterned and etched to remove the dielectric material from the areas 14 where the interconnect lines are desired, as shown in FIG. 1B. Referring to FIG. 1C, a barrier layer 16 is then deposited over the structure including over the dielectric 12 and in the areas 14 where the dielectric has been removed. A copper seed layer 18 is then formed over the barrier layer 16. The copper layer 20 is then formed from the seed layer 18 using, for example, an electroplating process, as shown in FIG. 1D. Chemical-mechanical polishing (CMP) is then used to remove the excess copper and planarize the copper 20 with the top of the interlevel dielectric layer 12, as shown in FIG. 1E.
Unfortunately, there are several disadvantages for the current copper CMP process. CMP is a time-consuming process. Also, the copper CMP pads tend to wear out quickly. During the CMP process, erosion of the oxide of the interlevel dielectric 12 is problem as is dishing (removing more material from the center than the ends) of wide metal lines. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved method of forming copper interconnect lines.